trono
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: el trono del patriarca, grande y majestuoso, sin embargo solamente uno se puede sentar... (saga x kanon )


trono

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

el trono del patriarca, grande y majestuoso, sin embargo solamente uno se puede sentar... (saga x kanon )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-eh saga! corre!

-niños... van a romper algo...

-lo siento gran maestro – dijeron al unísono, con esa carita de perro apachugado, shion solo suspiro y los dejo jugar.

su maestro salió de misión y los gemelos no podían quedarse solos en el 3 templo, apenas tenían 6 años, otros dorados se ofrecieron a cuidarlos pero el patriarca escogió tenerlos con el, así aprovecharía a enseñarles algunas cosas que su maestro no, pero el tiempo de estudio avía pasado y ahora los peques, aun con mucha energía, brincaban y jugueteaban por el gran salón, shion ya no era un jovencito que se podía a entrenar o a jugar con los aspirantes como lo hacia en algún tiempo, que ya consideraba lejano, no, ya no estaba para esos trotes, simplemente se sentaba en su trono y los miraba atentamente viéndolos jugar.

una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que pronto se torno en una mueca melancólica, esos niños... hermanos, gemelos... ahora jugaban sin preocupación alguna, sin conocimientos de lo que les espera, pero algún día crecerán y tendrán que tomar una gran decisión... solo espera que no se vuelva a repetir la historia...

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pos los llamados de la naturaleza, se levanto de su cómodo asiento y echo un ultimo vistazo a los niños, no harán gran destrozo solo por dejarlos un momento solos verdad?

.-.

cuando regreso vio con asombro una escena algo curiosa, el pequeño saga estaba sentado en el trono y delante suyo kanon con una rodilla en el suelo, como lo solían hacer los dorados ante su presencia, el mayor lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa inocente, shion no sabe por que pero le provoco un escalofrió.

-a que juegan?

-yo soy el patriarca! - dijo saga haciendo un gesto serio

-y yo el caballero de géminis! - dijo canon con una gran sonrisa

-así? pero para eso falta mucho aun, además, aun no me eh muerto eh – dijo con una risita

-pero lo estará - kanon soltó con simpleza poniéndose al lado de su hermano, eso le hizo estremecerse de nuevo, que bah, solo son niños. - hey! quítate! me toca ser el patriarca!

-no, aun no!

-hazte a un lado! - se sentó a su lado en el gran tono – ya se! seamos los dos patriarcas!

-jeje , no, solo puede haber un patriarca

-por que? - pregunto el menor ladeando la cabeza

-bueno... solo hay un trono, lo ven? - de momento no se le ocurrió manera mas simple de explicarles la complicada estratificación del santuario

-pero cabemos los dos! - dijo saga abrazando a su hermanito

-si, pero crecerán y algún día ya no cabrán ambos... solo uno

-mmm... ya se! - saga tomo de las caderas a su hermano para subirlo en su regazo- y si nos sentamos así?

-ajajaj saga! me haces cosquillas!

-hehe..hay niños... aun son tan jóvenes... mejor bájense ya de hay, un anciano necesita sentarse

-ok – ambos gemelos se bajaron y siguieron con sus juegos

shion se les quedo viendo, esos niños... tan inocentes y a la vez tan irreverentes, su futuro será complicado sin duda pero aun así están destinados a grandes cosas...

-.-.-.-.-. años después-.-.-.-.-.-

el salón se encontraba en silencio, lo único que rompía la paz era el sonido de los tacones chocando con las duelas, llego al trono dejando que las doncellas le quitaran la capa y se dejo caer en el asiento.

-se le ofrece algo mas su excelencia?

-nada, váyanse de aquí, díganles a todos los demás que quiero estar solo, no quiero a nadie en el templo, es una orden

-entiendo – la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue, al poco tiempo los demás sirvientes y soldados guardias la imitaron cerrando la pesada puerta tras de ellos, dejando al gran patriarca completamente solo, o eso pensaban.

espero un minuto mas, cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba solo soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se desasía del casco y la mascara, revolvía sus cabellos azules.

de repente otros pasos se escucharon tras de el, no hizo nada, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo. solo cuando estuvo frente a él alzo su vista para enfrentar a ese par de esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, embozo una sonrisa coqueta.

el otro le correspondió, fijo su mirada el la gran cilla pasando su mano con delicadeza por el contorno de esta.

-es... un gran trono

-si... donde solo cabe uno... recuerdas?

-hn, eso es lo que decía el viejo... sabes lo que dijo yo?

-que...?

el menor se sentó en sus piernas, sus rodillas a cada lado, aferrándose a los hombros del otro, mientras el mayor lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo cada vez mas.

-donde cabe uno...

-caben dos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

no se exactamente de donde salió esto... como que no es muy mi estilo pero, pues aquí esta.


End file.
